


Impossible Snowflakes

by 8cheshirekat



Series: The B-Team (Avengers movie[s]) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Courting, F/M, Falling In Love, Memory Loss, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8cheshirekat/pseuds/8cheshirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvonne McKenzie's back story.</p><p>At a young age, she met her soul mate. However, in order to keep her sane, her father must do the unthinkable.</p><p>When she becomes a young woman, she uncovers the reason for the small snowflake she always carries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Snowflakes

My name is Yvonne "Iron Maiden" McKenzie. I was born to two of the world's most intelligent CEO's that I've ever known.

They were the first to streamline Stark Industries for more than just weapons for war. They kept their business in the shadows to allow me to grow up in a fairly normal lifestyle. They were also close friends with Odin, after he allowed Frigga to assist my mother with giving birth.

I have nine brothers and four sisters. None of them lived much beyond their first few days. My oldest sister and one of my brothers didn't survive more than an hour.

For this, my father went to Tony's father to ask him for the assistance, however, all he got was being told to try again and a friend would come by when I was born.

Sure enough, come February, I was born on a crisp Valentine's morning and a two strangers came to the door.

My mother was holding me and I was silent in her arms. I had cried a bit, but fell silent when they arrived.

Frigga then assisted my mother in helping me through my first few days. She was happy to help because she was amazed about something inside me.

Frigga eventually went home, wherever that was, when I made it passed the walking milestone. She left with a simple warning.

"If she ever feels sad, don't let her cry."

And that was easy.

I really didn't cry.

On my eighth birthday, my father decided to invite the woman who helped raise me back. I was already a stunning child. I had begun my studies to learn the piano and violin and was an ace at chess, tennis, and bowling. My father had already enrolled me in an academy for gifted children because of my ability to learn quickly.

However, this particular morning, I learned something interesting.

I was being dressed by my two maids when my father knocked. I looked at them for confirmation and then allowed him to come inside. I was seated by the table and they began to curl and style my hair as he came in.

"How's the birthday girl today?"

I shrugged and then smiled. "I'm happy."

He set down a small gift on my table and knelt down. "I'm happy about that. It makes me feel happy, my dear little Yvonne."

There was a little time before my party and we went to go visit my mom, who wasn't feeling well and was being visited by an old friend, as I was told.

We entered the room and, without looking, I ran to my mother's bed and flung myself at her. "Mom!" I smiled as she put a hand on my head. "Oh, hello."

The two people who were standing by her bed stared at me. The one that stood was a woman with bright red hair and eyes that seemed to bore into my being. I felt like she could easily delve into my brain. The bald man sitting in the wheelchair gave me a kind smile and I felt like he was a very good person to trust. I suddenly reached out and touched his face.

I was shocked when he didn't pull away, but smiled. The smile changed to surprise as he reached up and touched my hand. "My dear, may I ask you a favor?"

I nodded and my mother and father watched closely.

"Can you help me with my chair? It appears to not be working."

I looked down and decided to reach out to touch it. At first, the cool metal didn't bother me, but very quickly, I heard a soft, mechanical ting that made me think of a voice. I withdrew and was afraid of the voice his wheelchair whispered to me with. I clung to my mother and didn't take my eyes off his chair.

He gave a gentle smile. "It's okay. Did you hear a voice?"

I buried my face into my mother's shoulder and she hushed me as I felt a tear beginning to well up in my eyes. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. Nothing to be afraid of."

I was about to say something when the man spoke again, leaning forward. "Just don't listen. If it's a voice you don't like, don't listen." He held out his hand to me, keeping it a safe distance away, in case I was still afraid. "My name is Charles and this is Jean. We're unique people. I came to visit your mother today so I could meet you and say hello."

I looked at his hand and then up at his kind smile. I reached out my little hand and lightly touched his fingertips and withdrew. He didn't move, just kept that kind smile. I reached out again, this time, intending to touch his hand with both of mine. Slowly, my little fingers touched his open palm and I scooted closer. "What are those voices?"

"I wouldn't know. Only you can hear them, but you don't have to if you don't want to." Charles smiled and put his other hand on top of both of mine. "Listen, you're a very unique girl, just like your mother and just like me and Jean. You're a mutant."

I blinked and looked at father, who was still smiling and beaming. He sat beside my mother on the bed. "Your mother's a mutant. Charles helped her learn to live with her abilities. She's able to see through things and far away. That's why she's been able to keep up with you when you would almost get into trouble." He kissed her forehead. "I was hoping that you would be just as special and you are."

I wasn't scared, I was thrilled. I scuttled across the bed and hugged them both, then scuttled back to Charles and flung myself off the bed at him. "Thank you! I'm so happy!"

He chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, I do believe the party girl needs to attend her own party."

And that's when I met him.

I was sitting on a chair when they were coming in. I greeted everyone and then the four of them walked in.

A tall, handsome, blond teenager came up to me and bowed gracefully. He had a black suit with black, highly polished shoes. His shirt was crisp and white. His cuff links were a brilliant gold with a ruby embedded into it. His tie was a deep, rich red with a silver pin with a family coat of arms. He gave me a kind smile and his electrifying blue eyes reminded me of lightning. "My name is Thor, little one. It is an honor to be invited."

I smiled and gently shook his hand.

Frigga and Odin were talking with my father and I only recognized them because of a photo my servants always had to clean in the study room. They were so much more elegant and wonderful in person.

As I turned back, I saw him.

Black hair, pale skin, eyes like emeralds. He wore a very dark green suit that looked almost black. A long, green and gold and black scarf hung about his neck, not really tied. His tie was a black and green slanted stripe. He also bore the pin on his tie of a family coat of arms. He had shiny gold cuff links, too, but his were garnished with beautiful emeralds.

He approached me and, instead of bowing, like Thor or Odin, he knelt down and held a finger to his lips. "I did not know what to get you. I hope that you do not take offense that I did not wrap it. But I wanted you to have it before your party begins." He reached into his pocket as he spoke and produced a small, semi-flat oval that looked like it had many little buttons. "This is a music box. I do hope that it is pleasing to you."

When I reached out and wrapped my fingers around it, my bare skin brushed his and we both froze.

There was a spark, or something. For some reason, I was unable to move, mesmerized by him. It was almost as if I was meant to meet him or something.

He stared, unblinking at me. His expression was fixated with shock and affection.

Odin seemed to have noticed and quickly pulled the black-haired teen away from me.

The small music box fell from my lose grip and hit the marble and bounced as the teenager and I finally broke eye contact when we both blinked at the sudden loss of contact. I pulled my hand into myself and looked up at him.

They were whisper-arguing in a foreign tongue that I didn't recognize. The black-haired teenager seemed to be frustrated with Odin as the two became very animated. I felt sad that I'd caused it and felt a tear welling up again.

I didn't understand why I felt sad or why I felt the need to cry so much today. But the fear of crying was more because my parents seemed to have a fear of when I was sad. Was that my mutant ability? Did I do something when I was a baby? Did I cry and someone died or something bad happened?

I jumped off my chair and threw my father's hand off my shoulder and ran over to the black-haired teenager, scooping up the music box. I held it out to him with both of my hands. "Please, if this is why you're fighting with your dad, please have it back." I didn't know how I knew that, but I didn't care. They both looked down at me and I felt the tear trying to fall. "Please don't fight."

He slowly knelt down again and gave me a sad smile. "It is fine. That is your gift. Please do keep it. My father and I will have arguments, it is how family works out problems when children grow up."

I held it close to my heart and swallowed my tears and sorrow. "Okay. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

He looked up at his father and then back at me. "My name is Loki. What is your name?"

I blinked and looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, um, Yvonne. Yvonne McKenzie." I held my hand out to him and he shook it, ever so gently and we felt that spark of unknown feeling again and we both were still again before my father and Odin gently separated us.

As the party went on, I couldn't stop wondering what Loki and Odin had be arguing about. Still, I decided to let it go, since it wasn't my problem.

But as I was about to start opening gifts, a strong gust ripped through the gardens and I had to hold onto my father for fear of being blown away. As the wind died away, I looked up and saw it.

Falling from the sky, a machine made of steel was angled right for me and father. I turned away and suddenly it was standing where the table had once stood. I watched in horror as it's arm came up and swung, flinging my father away from me. I began to slide back, scared.

I watched as it took one step and raised it's hands above it's head. I realized it had the same imprints as the music box. It was from Loki's home. I was frozen in fear when it brought it's hands down, spreading them.

An icy chill descended on me and I heard my father yelling for me.

I fell back and felt the warm grass under my legs and the cobblestone steps under my neck. They were hot to me in the cold air that was descending on me again. I wasn't hurt, I wasn't bleeding, but I was suddenly feeling scared. I threw my hands up to shield myself from the machine when it's hand touched both of mine.

I heard it again. A strange thing like a voice. It was repeating that it had to terminate the McKenzie girl.

But just as I heard it, I felt someone pull me up. I was encased in someone's arms as I lost consciousness.

\---

When I woke, I was in a hospital room.

I was just about to move my hand when I heard Charles's voice in my head.

' _Hush. We've brought you to the SHIELD branch of my institute._ '

I opened my eyes fully and saw his face and felt his warm hands on the sides of my head. ' _What's happened to me?_ '

At first, nothing happened and then I slowly turned my head and saw him. He was seated in a chair with one hand propped against his face as he seemed lifeless and even more pale than could've been expected. I feared he was dead with how limp his other hand was as it was left dangling from the elbow on the armrest.

' _He's asleep. No need to fear._ '

I was afraid all the same. ' _Where are we? I don't understand why I'm here._ '

Charles smiled kindly as he rested a hand on my shoulder. "Feel your surroundings, my dear. Don't be afraid."

I understood. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, but my mind was racing with what I'd heard and what I had hoped hadn't happened. It was the fear that what I think happened had truly happened. Still, I suddenly felt a chill run through me and my eyes shot open and I was scared.

"I feel cold! I'm cold!"

Charles gently squeezed my shoulder. "Yes, you are." He took my hand and slowly lifted it to my upper chest and slowly let my hand go.

I felt a very, very cold gem on a chain and I realized it was colder to the touch than I felt on the inside. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to swallow my tears. I turned my head and looked at Loki, draped in his chair, and wondered if he was recovering from something. "Why is he here?"

And I wasn't answered by Charles, but by Odin. "Because I need to find something from you."

I blinked and looked at the foot of the cot and realized he had been standing there for sometime. "What could I possibly give you?" I scooted to the top of the cot and felt the fear rising in my chest.

"I know you are still only a child, but there is something that I must see for myself." Odin put his hand out and a gold spear-like staff appeared as he closed his hands around the grip. "Forgive me, Charles. I did not wish to do this here."

Charles closed his eyes. "Before you begin, I should tell her."

"Then tell her. I cannot wait too much longer."

Charles reached out and touched my arm. He eased me off my cot and into his lap before he encased me in a hug, his arms feeling warm and comforting. He let me curl up against his chest as he whispered something in my ear that shocked me.

My eyes wide, I felt my heart breaking.

" _Both of your parents are on life support. They may die any day. Your mother will never walk again and your father may never speak if they do wake._ "

Tears began to swell in my eyes and I suddenly felt an electric charge run through my body.

I was torn from Charles' arms and thrown across the room. I saw Odin, still with his hand open towards me. I suddenly felt the rage building up inside me.

It was a machine from his world that sent my parents to the hospital. I hit the wall and my head snapped up and I felt the rage building again as voices began to speak to me.

Odin turned his staff to me and I threw my hand out. As I did, his staff began to fizz. I heard it asking to destroy Odin's enemy. My eyes turned a solid, dark blue as I focused on his staff. The fizzing got stronger and I heard it's voice whining louder and louder to life.

"Stop!" I yelled as sparks flew from my fingers and vanished into thin air.

The staff completely went dead, no voice, no spark, nothing. I saw Odin's shock, but he didn't seem to wait, he just charged at me.

Being that I was still just a child, all I could do was curl up and wait. My eyes were held tightly shut and I covered my head with both arms and crouched down. I felt myself trembling.

The noise of an impact startled me.

There wasn't any pain and I looked up.

Loki's long coat settled around him as he held the staff away from me. He was breathing heavily before he looked shocked and his hand released his father's staff. His hand slowly fell to his side. "I am sorry." He sounded scared.

I shot to my feet and my hands went out and touched his back. "Lo--!"

He pulled away from me and stepped away from me. He didn't look at me as he began to walk towards the door.

I felt sorrow in my heart and my hands kept opening and closing as I tried to figure out what had just happened. I felt like I did when I found out that my family was no more. Odin didn't take his eyes off me as I whispered again.

"But.... but why? Loki? Did I do something wrong?"

Loki stopped, his hand on the door frame. "Do not speak to me. You are none but a Midgardian. You are a meek child in a world of pathetic humans." His hand slowly slid off the door frame, as if he was trying not to leave. He moved his foot and slowly walked out.

"Loki!" Odin commanded.

I slumped to the floor and covered my face. Tears erupted and sorrow encased me. Everything mechanical began to speak to me and it scared me. I covered my ears and screamed, trying to drown out them. They were trying so hard to comfort me, but all the voices and the sudden loss of happiness was just too much. I needed to drown them out, but I couldn't do that. They were too loud.

A soft touch to my shoulder and I felt like everything was turned off, _everything_. I tried to turn and look and all I saw was a soft gold trim on a beautiful, green velvet coat.

\---

For eight years, I lived with the knowledge that there's something about me that Loki and Odin had to deal with. I also knew that I could communicate with technology, a Technopath. I was one of only three known in the whole world.

I spent those eight years living and breathing SHIELD training. But when I was entering my final year of cadet training, I met her.

At first, I thought she just didn't like being around others and that she would rather stay back and be in the background. But during the fourth or fifth combat training session, I saw her hesitate, which I'd never seen her do before and I realized there was something odd about her.

"McKenzie, you're up!" I eased off the ledge I was sitting on when I was called forward and decided to walk by her as she went to the back of the crowd.

I stood in my stance against the teacher. I took a deep breath and relaxed before I blinked and he came after me.

Twenty minutes later, I realized that she and I were the only ones int he girls locker room. I decided to approach her while she looked gloomy and I slowly took a deep breath.

"Hey, sorry teach is getting mad at you. He likes to pick on the ordinary ones."

I heard her give a little sigh and bow a bit more before she spoke up again. "I'm ordinary. But what're you?"

I felt a swell of pride in my powers, but joy escaped onto my face and I smiled. "I'm not." I felt awkward, but smiled all the same. I decided to show her, because it would be fun, right? "I'm a Technopath. I can telepathically connect and communicate with any technology. Watch." I opened my mind and heard the lights whispering and hissing to me as I decided to listen to them. I slowly lifted my hand and slowly closed my hand and pointed at the one right over my head. Music began to play in my head as the lights spoke louder or softer, depending on the rhythm of my mental music. "I can tell you're not ordinary either."

Oh, how I regretted saying that. She looked as though I had just shot her with a powerful cannon. I tried not to flinch or run away. The shock soon surfaced and I felt like _she_ had just started an autopsy on me while I was still alive. But that little whisper eased me out of that feeling.

"How...?"

I couldn't resist answering her. "Because I see you holding back." I gave her a small smile. The shock on her face told me that she was special like me. So, that meant that she's like me, hiding her full potential. "Show me?" I asked, a whisper in the air. I knew that it might've been a bad idea, but I still wanted to know.

I felt lonely, but she felt lonely, too. I mean, why else would she be hiding?

When she got to her feet, slowly and deliberately. My heart took a huge leap and landed in my throat as I stood still, waiting. I saw her towel slump around her shoulders as her intense eyes stared right into mine. A small sheen of sweat began to glisten on her forehead.

And then it happened.

Her unblinking eyes gave way to something more frightening.

I felt like I was extremely happy, despite the fear I actually felt. The happiness overflowed and the fear went away when I realized that she was _only_ frightening on the outside. I actually started laughing, both because I felt the powerful suggestion and because I was laughing at myself.

Still, I had to cover my mouth and my eyes still glistened with laughter before she looked away.

I took a soft, deep breath and lowered my hands.

"That.... that's actually really cool! How do you do that?"

I saw her quickly cover her eyes with one hand while the other clenched into a fist. I gave her time to recover before she slowly looked over at me from the bench she was sitting on. "I think about it first, with my eyes closed. The more intense I feel, the more intense the emotion is. I force the idea into the electrifying air around me and wham, I can change the empathy people feel."

Oh, I couldn't help it, but I stepped closer to her. I slowly lifted my hand and held it out to her. "You don't need to hide. Show teach how good you are and show off your skills as an intelligent being."

But I think that may have been the bad idea that spawned our friendship.

Soon enough, I was close friends with Anastasia. She and I knew each other so well and I would often let her come with me to visit my parents, who were gradually improving.

She and I were coming back from a visit when we were stopped by three teachers. Anastasia flinched and I realized that she could feel their intentions. I acted calm, but took her hand. "Can we help you?"

"Anastasia Kayle Coulson, come with us."

I felt her hand tense and I knew exactly what was going on. I gave her hand a quick squeeze before we both let go and stepped away from each other. I watched as two of them grabbed her arms and led her away. She didn't fight them and I watched the trio of teachers walking away with her.

I quickly took off the other way, heading right for the combat arena. I knew what they were about to do and I had to find the place to sit that wasn't anywhere near where the center of the room would be.

Sure enough, they pulled Phil and Nick into the room and I was watching from the stack of crates that held the foam stuff that we used to fight in practice bouts. I crossed my knees and propped my elbows on my knees.

During our times alone together, I had let her learn to use her powers because it silenced the voices in my head. I was happy and so was she. She had learned to use her powers on a grand scale, mostly on animals. I knew she could do it, I had faith in her.

But Anastasia still didn't think she could do it.

I blinked and realized she looked up at me. I gave her a knowing smile. I had faith she could do this and I knew better than to fight with her about it, especially since she didn't know if she was good enough for her own powers. I gave her that little nod and she turned back to the fight.

I felt the rage filling me and then suddenly vanish. She had such control that she was excluding me from the rage against her opponents. I started laughing. As my sides began to hurt, I saw them defending her and my hysterical laughter was pushing Anastasia to be more and more aggressive with her ability.

I had to lay down when it was over and she had sent Nick Fury into a fearful image that I didn't know about. I took a deep breath and sat back up.

They offered to let her work on a project and I slid off the crates and came over to her. I smiled and touched her shoulder. "You should do it."

Anastasia sighed and agreed.

\---

I didn't see her again until I was summoned to SHIELD headquarters. I had gone to Asia and was learning more and more about the technological advances they had. In that time, I had also grown distant from most people because I stayed close to my technology.

So, coming back, I was more afraid of what they wanted.

Turns out, they wanted me to come to help rebuild a small town. I was curious, but didn't really argue. After all, I had several machines that were purposely built to rebuild homes and to help get the utilities back up.

When I arrived, I was shocked to see how massive the damage was, but most of the damage seemed to be surrounding a specific building. I got to work sending out my machines to start clearing away the debris when I saw a familiar face. 

"So, I hear you're an agent of SHIELD now, Phil."

He smiled at me. "Yes. I realize you've only been here a few hours, but there's something more important that the Council wants you to work on. Would you mind coming with me?"

I blinked and then agreed to follow them.

I was told that I would be in charge of making technological advances to the Helicarriers. This meant that I was responsible for weaknesses and bugs in the systems. I felt like I had too much weight on my shoulders and convinced them to let me have a team to help me.

I developed so many small tools for projects that many of the SHIELD agents used in missions that took them to places where my tools were necessary. I started working on a side project because I felt like I needed the chance to fight alongside the Avengers, which turned out to be the best idea.

During a particularly bad blizzard, I was in a tundra area and I had to help keep watch, that I saw him.

A dark figure in the distance that was approaching me wore a long, black coat with a dark green scarf. When I could finally make out who it was, my heart dropped.

"L-Loki?!"

He stood there, as if he were in a trance. He slowly turned away, closing those beautiful green eyes, and began to walk away. I decided to chase after him and into the snow storm.

I felt the silver snowflake touch my skin as I ran, but I didn't fight it. I ran through the snow and saw him. My hand reached out and touched his back and I felt that warm spark from all those years ago.

He turned and I was expecting him to look at me like he was angry. But there was a softness to his eyes as he slowly moved my hand so he was holding it. "Yvonne...." he whispered. The sorrow on his face was evident. "Yvonne, I never thought I'd see you again."

I didn't understand and was about to voice it when a strong wind hit me from behind. I was flung towards him. I quickly caught myself and felt the snowflake escape the front of my coat.

Loki's eyes widened and he slowly reached out to touch it. I let him touch it and he looked as though he had a broken heart. "You kept it after all this time."

I touched his hand. "Yes. I had to."

Without warning, his cold lips touched my cold lips. I felt the sparks erupting around me and felt the warmth of such a passionate lover Loki was. I held him in my arms when I suddenly felt something snap the chain around my neck and I began to fall away from him.

My bones felt cold and I landed in the snow, shivering and curling up slightly. I slowly looked up and saw a dark figure with a hood. He was holding the sterling silver chain with that beautiful snowflake glistening at the end. He slowly let it drop just out of my reach.

I felt my blood starting to run cold.

Loki created a huge wall of fire from the magic he'd learned. I suddenly felt his hand touch me and the small snowflake was pressed to my hands and the cold I felt vanished. I breathed in deep and looked up at him. He held me close and whispered in my ear.

"I know you are wondering, but I have something to tell you." He lifted me up and began to walk me back the way I'd come. His hands felt warm. "In Asgard, we live day to day, knowing that we will live long and be sure of ourselves. As such, our souls bond to those that we feel strongly for. Most of the time, it is a quick process as children. But once in a while, the spark we feel takes time and comes from a stranger."

I felt sleep taking me. "Was that back at my birthday?"

He smiled down at me. "Yes. When we first touched hands, the spark between our souls began to bond us. My father, Odin, was afraid that I may have forced it, that's what we were arguing about that day. It was because Sif and Thor had a connection instantly as children. My father and mother grew worried as time has passed. But I ask that you do me this one favor.... and forget."

It was like a roaring whisper across my eyes and I felt sleep take me.

When I woke, I was in my lab, head resting on the table. I slowly sat up, my head still in a whirl and wondered if it had been a dream. As my eyes adjusted to the odd lights from my side project, I noticed that Anastasia was leaned against the door. She didn't move and didn't look away. Her unblinking eyes stared into mine.

Then I saw the bandage under her hair. I shot to my feet and her unblinking eyes looked away. "A young man brought you here. He said you were tired." She didn't say anything else before she walked over to my pet project. She let her fingers touch the mirror-like wings. "Fury wants to know if you've decided to aide me or not."

I walked around my desk and felt the familiar, cold metal, touch my chest. "Yes. I've decided to help." I gave her a little bow and she smiled at me and I realized there were others standing by the door and I turned to look. "Are they...?"

"They're the rest of the team. Guys, meet Iron Maiden."

From that moment on, I fought the battles I was told to, did the things they asked of me, until the day I was going to die. Even Charm and Anastasia knew the day was coming. The day we were fearing.

For me, I was more afraid that on that day, I wouldn't see him. I was afraid that he would never know I was dead or dying. I knew better than to hope that he'd come and see me, just me, again.


End file.
